Forelsket
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Semua orang berekspektasi bahwa Uchiha Sarada akan berakhir bersama anak laki-laki Nanadaime, Uzumaki Boruto. Namun yang Sarada tahu, selama dia hidup, hanya ada dua laki-laki yang sangat dekat dengannya. Setidaknya itu yang dia tahu, sampai dirinya lulus dari akademi dan mengikuti ujian chuunin. [MultiSara (Shika-Ino-Shinki-Mitsu/Sara) Sarada-centric]
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer applied**

 **Forelsket: The indescribable euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love.**

.

.

.

Selama duabelas tahun Sarada hidup bersama ibunya, Uchiha Sakura, Sarada hanya mengenal segelintir anak yang berlawanan jenis dengan dirinya. Seperti Uzumaki Boruto, anak sang Nanadaime; Lee Metaru (Metal Lee), anak Paman Lee yang terkenal sebagai Taijutsu Master; Mitsuki, anak laki-laki pendiam di kelasnya; Shinki, anak angkat Sang Kazekage dan sepupu Shikadai, yang ditemuinya hanya setiap ia berkunjung; Yamanaka Inojin, anak tunggal Paman Sai dan Bibi Ino; dan Nara Shikadai, anak Paman Shikamaru dan Bibi Temari.

Dari semua anak yang ia sebut, hanya ada dua orang yang sangat dekat dengannya: Nara Shikadai dan Yamanaka Inojin. Bisa dibilang kedua anak lelaki tersebut adalah sahabatnya. Dan kedekatan mereka adalah ulah dari ketiga ibu mereka: Sakura, Ino, dan Temari.

Ketiga ibu mereka memang bersahabat, apalagi ibunya Sarada dan ibunya Inojin, Sakura dan Ino. Jadi sewaktu mereka kecil, jika salah satu dari ibu mereka sedang ada misi ke luar desa, pasti mereka akan dititipkan. Selama Sarada kecil, ibunya lebih sering menitipnya kepada Bibi Ino. Tapi ia tidak memungkiri frekuensi ia menginap di rumah kediaman Nara juga sering.

Tapi karena ibunya adalah kepala medis di Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia jarang pergi ke luar desa untuk melaksanakan misi. Pun begitu, ibunya juga sangat sibuk di rumah sakit karena memang ibunya sangat hebat, jadi ia sangat dibutuhkan di sana. Jadi, Bibi Ino atau Bibi Temari jarang menitipkan Shikadai dan Inojin pada Sakura. Kecuali jika keduanya memiliki misi di saat yang bersamaan dan tidak percaya dengan cara suami mereka mengurusi anak, pasti mereka akan datang ke ibunya dan menitipkan anak mereka.

Bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama, terkadang Sarada berharap mereka akan satu tim saat lulus dari akademi nanti. Tapi dia harus menelan rasa kecewanya, karena Sarada berada dalam tim yang berbeda dengan Shikadai dan Inojin. Dirinya malah ditaruh di tim yang sama dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki.

Ketika ia memberitahu ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa ia kecewa, ibunya hanya bisa memberinya senyum menyesal dan mengatakan bahwa Boruto tidak buruk. Apalagi Boruto adalah anak Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage, teman satu tim ayah dan ibunya, juga sahabat terdekat ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada sebenarnya tidak memiliki masalah berada satu tim dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki. Ia mengenal Boruto sejak kecil, terkadang main di rumahnya. Walau ketika berkunjung ke rumah Nanadaime, Sarada lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan adik perempuan Boruto, Himawari. Jadi ia tidak benar-benar dekat dengan anak pertama Nanadaime tersebut. Dan Mitsuki adalah anak yang misterius, tidak banyak yang tahu tentang dirinya. Kecuali bahwa ia pendiam, pintar, bisa menggunakan beberapa jutsu, terlalu jujur, sering tersenyum, dan ia juga bisa memajangkan tangan dan kakinya (Sarada mencurigai bahwa itu adalah kekkei genkai).

"Kau mengambil spotku," ucap suara yang sangat dikenali Sarada.

Ketika ia mendongak, sepasang mata hijau tengah menatapnya. Menghela napas, Sarada bergeser dan membiarkan Shikadai menempati tempatnya yang tadi.

"Mana Inojin?" tanya Sarada kemudian.

Shikadai hanya mengeluarkan suara gerutuan tidak jelas yang membuat Sarada memutar manik hitamnya. Tipikal Nara, pikirnya. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di atas rumput yang masih basah dan dingin sebelum kembali menatap awan. Kebiasaan Paman Shikamaru sejak kecil yang diturunkan pada Shikadai dan sekarang ditularkan kepada Sarada dan Inojin.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Shikadai akhirnya bersuara, "Inojin sedang membantu ibunya, dia bilang akan menyusul nanti."

"Aa," jawab Sarada singkat.

Kemudian hening kembali. Sarada menutupi matanya, membiarkan angin pagi meniup wajah putihnya. Ia dapat mendengar deru napas Shikadai yang teratur di sebelahnya, membuat Sarada ingin tertidur.

"Kudengar ayahmu pulang hari ini."

Ucapan Shikadai membuat Sarada kembali membuka matanya. Gadis keturunan Uchiha tersebut melirik sahabat pemalasnya yang kini masih memejamkan matanya. "Hmm, hanya beberapa hari."

Shikadai membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik hijau yang mirip persis dengan manik milik Temari. Ia menatap Sarada yang juga ikut menatapnya. "Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahmu?"

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Mereka tidak berhenti saling pandang, manik hitam Sarada beradu dengan manik hijau Shikadai yang—menurutnya—sangat cerah dan bercahaya. "Kuharap aku memiliki mata Ibuku," ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Shikadai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya memiliki manik obsidian sepertimu," jawab Shikadai dengan nada datar.

"Kau dan Inojin memiliki warna mata ibumu. Aku iri, aku juga ingin punya warna mata seperti Mama," jawab Sarada yang kini pandangannya telah kembali kepada awan-awan di atas langit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikadai kembali.

"Aku tidak suka ketika sedang berkaca dan melihat mata Papa yang sedang memandangku."

Shikadai mendengus mendengar jawaban Sarada. Ia tahu absennya Paman Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun di hidup Sarada adalah salah satu penyebab mengapa sahabat perempuannya, selain Chouchou, sangat tidak ingin memiliki hal-hal yang mirip ayahnya. "Itu matamu, Sarada, bukan mata ayahmu."

"Dan lagipula Paman Sasuke memiliki rinnegan," ucap Inojin yang baru datang, kemudian ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Sarada sehingga gadis itu kini diapit oleh kedua anak laki-laki tersebut. "Jadi kalau kau berpikir yang menatapmu ketika sedang berkaca adalah ayaahmu, maka kau salah. Karena kau tidak punya rinnegan."

Sarada tidak menjawab. Setelah melirik kedua sahabatnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik.

Shikadai dan Inojin bukan orang yang senang ikut campur masalah orang. Tapi entah mengapa kedua sahabatnya itu selalu berusaha membuatnya menyukai ayahnya. Entah karena mereka memang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke atau karena mereka adalah sahabatnya sehingga merasa perlu untuk melakukan hal tersebut, Sarada tidak mengerti. Tapi ia bersyukur mereka hanya akan membahas ayahnya jika ia duluan yang memulai.

Shikadai tiba-tiba bangun, membuat Inojin dan Sarada menatapnya bingung. Anak laki-laki yang mirip persis seperti jiplakan Nara Shikamaru namun dengan mata berbeda tersebut berdiri, menatap kedua sahabatnya yang masih tidur di atas rumput. "Shinki hari ini datang bersama Paman Gaara, mau ikut?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mereka, Shikadai berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sarada dan Inojin saling memandang; mengangguk satu sama lain; kemudian bangkit menyusul Shikadai.

"Apa dia ke sini sekaligus untuk ikut ujian chuunin?" tanya Sarada ketika mereka telah menyusul Shikadai.

"Hmm, mungkin. Timnya juga sepertinya datang hari ini," jawab Shikadai malas, kedua tangannya telah ia taruh di belakang kepala.

Ketiganya kemudian jalan berjajar di jalan setapak menuju kediaman Nara.

.

.

.

 **Note:** Cerita MultiSara pertama! Yay! Udah lama banget mau nulis ini tapi perhatian selalu terjatuh sama ff saya yang satu lagi, **Kintsukuroi**. Huh. Ini masih chapter percobaan, kalau responnya baik saya lanjutkan kalau gak ya tetep saya lanjutin tapi update hanya sebulan sekali aja huehehee


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Niat awal Sarada mengikuti Shikadai adalah untuk menemui Shinki, menyapanya, menanyakan kabarnya, dan kemudian menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua sahabatnya, Yamanaka Inojin dan Shikadai Nara. Dan kemungkinan akan diikuti oleh Shinki.

Setidaknya. Itu niat awalnya. Rencana awalnya. Namun ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di Komplek Nara, ia melihat seorang dewasa, dengan rambut merah muda dan jas putih yang sangat ia kenal, tengah mengobrol dengan Bibi Temari. Yap, benar sekali. Itu adalah ibunya, Uchiha Sakura, yang masih mengenakan baju kerjanya.

Dan ibunya berada di sana saat masih jam kerja.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya tengah lakukan di sana. Mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya bersenda gurau dengan Bibi Temari.

Ketika Sarada, Shikadai, dan Inojin menghampiri dua orang wanita tersebut dan menyapa mereka. Temari, kala mendapati Sarada berada di sana, terlihat antusias karena berikutnya wanita beramput pirang (sedikit lebih gelap dari Ino) tersebut menyuruh ketiga genin tersebut masuk ke dalam dan menarik Sakura bersamanya.

Sarada dapat mendengar protes ibunya yang mengatakan, "Aku ke sini hanya mengambil tanaman obat milik keluarga Nara, Temari." Dan ia juga dapat merasakan dibanding melihat ibunya memutar bola matanya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Setelah ia mendengar balasan Bibi Temari yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya terlalu sibuk dan sesekali meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi teman-temannya tak apa, apalagi saat ini pasien di rumah sakit sedang tidak banyak. Setelahnya ia hanya mendengar ibunya menghela napas berat dan menggumam sesuatu yang Sarada tidak dapat dengar lagi.

Mereka kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Shikadai. Ruang tamu tersebut luas. Dengan kotatsu besar di tengah ruangan yang dapat memuat setidaknya lima orang di masing-masing sisi. Tipikal rumah tradisional sebuah klan besar (kecuali klan Uchiha, karena ibunya bilang Komplek Uchiha hancur saat Konoha diserang).

Di sana sudah ada Shinki dan ayahnya, Sabaku no Gaara atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Godaime Hokage yang kini duduk berdampingan; Paman Shikamaru dan Paman Chouji yang duduk bersebrangan dan kini tengah terlibat dalam obrolan yang kurang Sarada mengerti; Bibi Ino yang kini tengah menasihati Chouchou bahwa seorang perempuan tidak baik makan terlalu banyak; Ibunya dan Bibi Temari yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino; dan tentu saja dirinya, Inojin, dan Shikadai yang kini duduk sejajar dengan Chouchou di hadapan ibunya, Bibi Temari, dan Bibi Ino. Di ruangan tersebut hanya tidak ada Paman Sai karena ia sedang ada misi, jadi ia tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Sarada dengar dari Inojin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalian sedang mengadakan reuni Tim Sepuluh, lalu kenapa mengajak aku?" Sarada mendengar ibunya berkata dengan nada kesal dan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang-benar-saja-aku-bisa-menghabiskan-waktuku-di-rumah-sakit-kalau-seperti-ini.

Bibi Ino memutar kedua mata birunya kepada ibunya. "Kau juga bagian dari Tim Sepuluh, ingat?"

Sarada sedikit terkejut mendengar informasi tersebut. Karena ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Ia kemudian memilih untuk memperhatikan obrolan kedua orang dewasa yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil tersebut. Mendengarkan dengan seksama untuk mendapatkan informasi yang tidak pernah ia dengar.

"Aku hanya menggantikan Shikamaru karena dia telah lebih dulu menjadi chuunin. Dan itu pun juga karena kalian membutuhkan satu orang lagi agar kalian bisa ikut ujian chuunin selanjutnya. Jadi tidak, itu tidak dihitung, Ino," jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Temari di sebelahnya mendengus. "Kau bahkan lebih lama bersama Tim Sepuluh dibanding Tim Tujuh. Jangan bercanda, Sakura, setiap aku bertemu denganmu dulu kau selalu bersama mereka."

Sakura baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Shikamaru, yang tidak ia sadari bahwa sedaritadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Ino, menyelanya lebih dahulu, "Dan kau lebih dekat dengan Asuma dibanding Kakashi, setidaknya kalau memoriku tidak salah dan memoriku tidak pernah salah."

Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan hanya memutar matanya saja. Beradu argumen dengan Nara Shikamaru adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura inginkan. Karena pria pengendali bayangan tersebut pasti akan menang dan Sakura, walau pun sudah dewasa, tidak suka kalah.

Sarada, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa tersebut, memilih untuk membuka suara. Menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghinggapinya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu Mama pernah menjadi bagian dari Tim Ino-Shika-Cho. Bagaimana bisa kalau Mama sudah punya tim?" tanyanya dengan kening yang mengkerut.

Seluruh perhatian orang-orang di sana langsung tertuju padanya, kecuali Chouchou yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Seluruh orang dewasa di ruangan tersebut saling pandang dengan tatapan gugup. Bahkan Gaara, yang terkenal dengan emosi datarnya (namun lebih baik dibanding ayahnya), ikut berpandangan dengan seluruh orang dewasa di sana. Kemudian Sang Kazekage menatap Sakura sedikit lebih lama. Kalau Sarada sedang tidak memperhatikan mereka, ia pasti sudah melewatkan anggukkan yang diberikan ibunya kepada ayah angkat Shinki tersebut.

Gaara berdeham sejenak, mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang padanya. "Alasan mengapa Sakura...ah, ibumu masuk ke dalam Tim Sepuluh karena saat itu ayahmu, Sasuke- _san_ , dan Naruto harus meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih bersama kedua pria _sannin_."

Sarada sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maafkan saya jika terlalu lancang, Kazekage- _sama_ , tapi bagaimana Anda tahu tentang...ini? Dan bukankah Orochimaru saat itu adalah penjahat kelas S?"

Gaara sedikit menyunggingkan senyum mendengar pertanyaan Sarada. "Tidak perlu formal, Sarada, kita sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan formal. Jadi panggil aku Paman Gaara."

"Baiklah...Paman Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil sebelum melanjutkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. "Aku tahu karena aku berteman baik dengan Naruto dan ibumu, Sakura. Dan ya Orochimaru saat itu adalah penjahat kelas S."

Sarada menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Gaara, namun penjelasan yang ia tunggu itu tak kunjung datang. Menahan diri agar tidak memutar matanya Sarada mengatakan dengan pelan, "Dan...?"

"Dan penjelasan tersebut akan kau dapatkan setelah saatnya tiba, Sarada- _chan_ ," kali ini suara ibunya yang menjawab dengan nada final.

Sarada mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara ke ibunya. Ia dapat melihat ibunya memelototi Gaara sejenak sebelum kemudian tatapan kembali pada dirinya. Rahang ibunya sedikit mengeras, ibunya menatap seakan menantang dirinya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun Sarada tahu ketika ibunya sudah seperti ini, bagaimana pun ia bertanya pasti jawaban sama yang akan ia dapatkan.

Ia menghela napas, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan dan mengalah pada rasa penasarannya. Sarada kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan kini menatap Inojin yang tengah duduk di samping kirinya. Inojin hanya menatap Sarada dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka semua. Setidaknya selama beberapa menit tidak ada suara (kecuali suara Chouchou yang tengah mengunyah yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya) sebelum kemudian Ino (yang memang tidak senang dengan keheningan) memecahkan suasana canggung yang sempat menghampiri mereka.

"Membicarakan tentang ibumu," mulai Ino dengan nada antusias. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan licik sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sarada. "Apa kau tahu, Sarada- _chan_ , bahwa ibumu sangat terkenal di kalangan pria dulu? Bahkan melebihi bibimu yang sangat cantik ini!"

Sakura, yang masih menjadi topik perbincangan saat itu, hanya memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Ino (yang baginya) sangat berlebihan tersebut. "Jangan berlebihan, Ino. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirimu."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Temari mendengus keras. Ia kemudian menjawab Sakura dengan nada santai yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari dua orang berlawanan jenis di dalam sana. "Yeah, sampai-sampai Gaara naksir dirimu dan kau patahkan hatinya. Sangat tidak terkenal sampai kau membuat seorang Kazekage jatuh hati padamu."

"Temari!" pekik Sakura.

Temari hanya menyeringai ke arah adik bungsunya dan sahabat merah mudanya; Ino tergelak mendengar penuturan Temari; Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya memandang geli terhadap kejadian di hadapan mereka; Wajah Sakura dan Gaara telah memerah, setidaknya wajah Sakura yang sangat merona seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara rona merah hanya terlihat di pipi Gaara.

Shinki yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara kini memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat rona merah di wajah ayahnya. Ini pertamakali dalam hidupnya melihat ayahnya merona. Oh, demi celana dalam Kami! Ia merasa canggung mendapati ayahnya yang biasanya tidak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi kini terlihat malu.

"Cukup," ujar Gaara kemudian setelah ia melihat Sakura yang merasa tidak nyaman dan Ino yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

Temari bersiul kala mendengar nada suara Gaara yang memerintah. Wanita dengan rambut pirang yang lebih gelap dibanding Ino tersebut baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menggoda adiknya tersebut, namun ia menutupnya kembali ketika mendapatkan tatapan membunuh Gaara. Bagaimana pun dekatnya mereka, terkadang Gaara masih bisa menyeramkan dan membuatnya bergidik. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan memutar bola matanya.

Ino telah berhenti tertawa, namun cengiran masih terpasang di wajahnya. Matanya berkilat nakal sambil memandang Sakura.

"Tidak lupa Neji," ucap Ino kemudian.

Shikamaru menyeringai mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara kini menyumbang godaannya pada Sakura. "Yeah, tidak lupa Neji- _taichou_." ada nada tersembunyi di balik omongannya membuat Sakura memelototi kepala klan Nara tersebut.

Temari tertawa; sementara Chouji hanya terkekeh; dan Gaara hanya menghela napas. Merasa kasihan kepada wanita cinta pertamanya tersebut karena godaan tidak habis dari teman-temannya.

Sarada menaikkan alisnya mendengar nama Neji disebut. Kalau ia tidak salah, Himawari memiliki paman bernama Neji. Selain itu ia tidak pernah dengar orang lain bernama Neji. Kalau dugaannya tidak salah, maka Neji yang orang-orang dewasa di ruangan itu bicarakan adalah Hyuuga Neji.

Merasa penasaran, Sarada menyuarakan pertanyaannya, "Apa Neji yang kalian bicarakan adalah Hyuuga Neji?"

Setelah pertanyaan tersebut ia lontarkan, sejurus kemudian ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh tawa Bibi Temari dan Bibi Ino juga kekehan Paman Chouji dan Paman Shikamaru. Hal ini membuat Sarada bingung: memangnya ada yang lucu dari pertanyaannya?

Ia memandang ibunya yang kini memasang wajah masam melihat sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Sarada menunggu hingga tawa kedua wanita pirang di sana reda. Setelah setidaknya satu menit penuh mereka tertawa (Ino sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena geli), mereka memandang Sarada dengan tatapan geli.

"Sarada- _chan_ , apa ibumu sering membicarakan tentang Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Bibi Ino padanya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang yang tengah menahan tawa.

Sarada hanya mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Mama tidak pernah menceritakan tentang seseorang bernama Hyuuga Neji."

Jawaban miliknya kemudian menghasilkan ekspresi bingung dari dua wanita pirang, ekspresi penasaran dari ibunya dan Paman Shikamaru. Tapi Sarada dapat membaca ekspresi Bibi Temari dan Bibi Ino layaknya sebuah buku yang terbuka: 'Lalu bagaimana dia tahu tentang Neji?' adalah pertanyaan yang tertulis di wajah keduanya.

Sarada mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya. Ia lumayan kesal kepada kedua wanita tersebut. Memangnya kalau ia tahu tentang Hyuuga Neji kenapa? Bukan kah seluruh orang di desa tahu siapa itu Hyuuga Neji? Seorang pahlawan desa; kakak sepupu Uzumaki Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi; Pamannya Uzumaki Boruto dan Himawari; salah satu sahabat Uzumaki Naruto; dan seorang Hyuuga _prodigy_. Memangnya ia sebodoh apa, sih, sampai hal tersebut saja tidak tahu?

Menghela napas, Sarada menjawab rasa penasaran mereka, "Himawari sering menceritakan tentang pamannya yang sangat ingin ia temui."

Ekspresi mengerti langsung muncul di seluruh wajah mereka—kecuali Paman Gaara dan genin di sana.

"Tapi Mama tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun tentang Hyuuga Neji. Ia hanya pernah bercerita tentang Tim Tujuh," lanjutnya kemudian.

Hal ini membuat empat kepala berbeda warna (sekali lagi, minus Gaara dan para genin) menengok ke arah ibunya. Bibi Ino memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak pernah cerita tentang menjadi bagian dari Tim Sepuluh," ucap Bibi Ino dengan nada yang—menurut Sarada—sangat mendramatisir. Ibunya hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar nada bicara Bibi Ino. "Tapi seharusnya kau juga menceritakan tentang Neji! Kekasih pertamamu!"

Ucapan terakhir Bibi Ino membuat Sarada menatap penasaran ibunya dan membuat ibunya memberikan Bibi Ino pelototan yang sering ia lihat ketika ibunya sedang menasihati Nanadaime- _sama_. "Aku dan Neji tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apa pun! Kami hanya teman, oke? _Te-man_ ," ucap ibunya dengan penekanan pada kata teman.

Paman Shikamaru mendengus mendengar ucapan ibunya, kemudian ia menjawab, "Entahlah, Sakura. Tapi bagiku—bagi kami; aku, Shino, dan Sai—kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Kemudian ia memutar bola matanya saat mengingat sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan, "Apalagi Neji selalu memperlakukanmu dengan spesial."

Bibi Ino mengangguk setuju.

Sarada memperhatikan mereka sebelum kemudian menghela napas. Entahlah, ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa topik pembicaraan ketika mereka duduk hingga saat ini adalah ibunya. Pun memang sebenarnya Sarada sangat penasaran dengan masa lalu ibunya yang jarang sekali dibicarakan entah karena alasan apa. Tapi melihat wajah ibunya yang seperti tersiksa (Sarada curiga bahwa ibunya memiliki masa lalu yang tidak mengenakan dengan pria bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebut), ia merasa bahwa percakapan hari itu sudah cukup.

Memandang ke arah para genin, ia melihat Shikadai dan Inojin yang kini telah larut dalam obrolan mereka sendiri bersama dengan Shinki. Sementara Chouchou masih sibuk dengan makanannya, membuat Sarada menghela napas. Matanya kemudian meliring sang Kazekage dan ia sedikit terkejut bahwa pria berambut merah bata tersebut kini—terlihat—sedang tertidur. Bibi Temari dan Paman Chouji hanya memperhatikan perdebatan antara Paman Shikamaru, Bibi Ino, dan ibunya tentang Hyuuga Neji.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, perhatiannya kembali lagi kepada orang-orang dewasa yang kini sedang berdebat tersebut. Ia berdeham agak keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka semua, dan berhasil.

Sarada terlihat kikuk ketika lima pasang mata memandangnya penasaran karena telah menyela obrolan mereka. Ia kembali berdeham sebelum berkata, "Kudengar Paman Shikamaru menyebut Hyuuga Neji _taichou_ , apakah dia adalah kapten tim Mama?"

Usahanya untuk mengganti topik setidaknya berhasil. Walau pun topik tetap tentang Hyuuga Neji, setidaknya mereka sedang tidak berdebat tentang apakah Hyuuga Neji dulu adalah kekasih ibunya atau bukan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sarada, Sakura dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum lembut. Wajah Sakura seperti menerawang ke masa lalu. Sakura mengangguk kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aa. Neji adalah kapten tim kami. Tepatnya saat kami masih di ANBU."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Dia kapten yang hebat," celetuk pria tersebut.

"Teman yang baik," lanjut Sakura.

Shikamaru menggumamkan persetujuannya. "Dia juga teman bermain shogi yang hebat."

Sakura terkikik mendengar kalimat Shikamaru. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi dia juga terkadang sombong."

Shikamaru terkekeh. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Sakura sebelum menyeringai. "Dan dia mencintaimu."

Sejurus kemudian kepala Sakura langsung menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. "Shika—"

Shikamaru memutar matanya. "Sakura, semua orang tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu. Dan kau masih berusaha menutupi bahwa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Kau pikir dia tidak bercerita pada kami? Bahkan Neji meminta saran padaku."

Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura mendengar hal tersebut. Ia ingin menjawab sesuatu, namun terlalu terkejut dan lagipula ia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

Mendengar hal ini, mata Ino berbinar. "Jadi kau memang pernah berkencan dengan Neji!" pekiknya dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku tidak—"

Shikamaru memotong Sakura sebelum wanita itu selesai berbicara. "Dia menolaknya. Bahkan Neji bukan hanya menyatakan cintanya, ia melamarmu sebelum perang."

Sakura menunduk memandang meja. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal tersebut kecuali pada Hinata. Jujur saja ia menyesal karena telah mematahkan hati seorang Hyuuga Neji. Apalagi itu adalah interaksi terakhirnya dengan Neji sebelum pria tersebut terbunuh karena melindungi Hinata dan Naruto. Ia merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Tapi sejak dulu hatinya hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke seorang, kalau ia menerima Neji saat itu, sama saja ia berbohong padanya kan? Dan sakit hatinya akan lebih parah dibanding saat ia menolaknya?

Gaara, yang telah membuka matanya saat mendengar pekikan Ino, kini memandang mereka. Keningnya bertaut melihat ekspresi tersiksa Sakura.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu ikut campur pada masalah pribadi Sakura," ucap Gaara, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Temari, yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka tentang Neji, ikut berkata, "Kurasa topik kali ini membawa kembali rasa sakit hati yang telah lama sembuh. Bagiamana kalau kita ganti topik?" ia kemudian memberikan senyum mengerti pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi menyesal, ia mengirim permintaan maafnya lewat matanya yang diterima oleh Sakura. Sementara Ino terlihat masih ingin melanjutkan topik tersebut, karena menurutnya, toh itu hanya masa lalu. Apa salahnya mengingat dan membaginya dengan orang-orang? Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Temari memotongnya.

" _Ne_ , Sarada- _chan_ , kau tahu tidak Tim ANBU ibumu sama seperti Tim Sepuluh: memiliki simbol. Kalau simbol Tim Sepuluh adalah anting, maka simbol tim ibumu adalah tato."

Sarada sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat bingung. Memangnya kenapa kalau tim ibunya memiliki tato? Bukankah semua ANBU memiliki tato di lengan mereka?

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah bingung putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia kemudian membuka jas dokternya, sehingga ia hanya mengenakan qipao merah tanpa lengan yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari. "Maksud Bibi Temari adalah, selain tato ANBU, kami punya tato lain di lengan kami yang menyimbolkan bahwa kami adalah bagian dari Tim Kapten ANBU."

Sarada membulatkan matanya. "Hyuuga Neji adalah Kapten ANBU?" tanyanya dengan nada suara terkejut.

Sakura sedikit menaikkan alis merah mudanya, cukup penasaran dengan reaksi sang putri. Ia kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aa." Ia kemudian sedikit menyerongkan badannya ke kiri untuk menunjukkan tato ANBU di lengan kanannya. Sebuah tato kanji bertuliskan _kintsukuroi_ (yang berarti sebuah pecahan yang disambungkan kembali dengan emas atau perak dan nilainya lebih berharga dibanding sebuah barang utuh) berwarna hitam, yang tidak pernah Sarada sadari berada di sana, berada tepat di kanan bawah tato ANBU Sakura. Namun ukurannya setidaknya setengah dari tato ANBU, mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa Sarada tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan tato tersebut.

Yang menarik dari tato tersebut adalah sebuah tato bunga sakura berwarna merah muda yang berada di antara tulisan kanji tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat arah pandang Sarada pada tato bunga sakura tersebut. "Tato ini—" ia menunjuk ke tato kanji hitam "—mengartikan bahwa walau pun kami terpecah belah, dalam arti terpisah antara jarak, ruang, mau pun waktu, kami tetap bersama. Karena perasaan kami lah yang menyatukan kami bersama, perasaan kami melambangkan emas atau perak yang menyambungkan pecahan tersebut."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Tato bunga sakura di tengah melambangkan diri ibumu." Shikamaru menggulung lengan sebelah kanan kausnya dan menunjukkan tato yang persis seperti Sakura, yang membedakan hanya gambar di tengah tato kanji _kintsukuroi_. Di mana milik Shikamaru adalah sebuah tato rusa berwarna coklat tanah dengan bayangan rusa tersebut yang berwarna hitam. "Ini melambangkan diriku."

"Terkadang aku iri pada kalian," Ino berceletuk. "Aku juga ingin punya tato tersebut! Anting ini—" memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperlihatkan anting lambang Tim Sepuluh "—membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan anting-anting cantik yang sering kulihat di toko perhiasan!"

Temari, Sakura, dan Shikamaru mendengus mendengar penuturan Ino; Chouji terkekeh; Gaara kembali mendesah melihat kelakuan keturunan Yamanaka tersebut yang tidak berubah selama ini; sementara para genin, yang tertarik ketika mendengar tentang Tim ANBU milik Hyuuga Neji, hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan takjub (kecuali Inojin yang terlihat sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya).

"Kau tidak perlu mengenakan anting tersebut, kan bisa kau jadikan kalung, Ino- _pig_ ," ucap Sakura dengan nada tolong-jangan-mendramatisir-keadaanmu.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, mengetahui bahwa sahabat merah mudanya tersebut benar. Namun ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mau melepaskan anting tersebut dari telinganya meskipun hanya sesaat, melihat Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sama-sama tidak pernah melepas anting milik mereka.

Tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang ia pikirkan, Sakura kemudian kembali dengan penjelasannya, "Tato milik Neji adalah sebuah burung yang sedang terbang. Aku lupa tatonya berwarna apa." Ia kemudian terlihat sedang mengorek memorinya.

"Tato miliknya berwarna coklat tua," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Ah! Ya, benar, berwarna coklat tua. _Well_ , tato tersebut ada arti tersendiri sama seperti milik kami. Setidaknya arti tersebut berhubungan dengan diri kami masing-masing." Sakura kemudian terlihat berpikir kembali, mengingat sesuatu. Saat wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mengingatnya, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Tato milik Shino adalah sebuah serangga, tapi aku kurang tahu serangga apa. Milik Sai adalah sebuah jantung, itu menandakan dirinya dan emosinya."

Mendengar tentang tato Sai, orang-orang dewasa di sana kemudian terkekeh—kecuali Gaara yang hanya terlihat menyeringai.

"Bukan hanya kalian yang memiliki simbol seperti itu," celetuk Temari kemudian. Ia menarik rantai kalung di sekitar lehernya yang bandulnya tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Ketika ia mengangkatnya sebuah bandul berbentuk pipih dengan warna biru laut bertuliskan kanji air terlihat di mata mereka. Wanita tersebut tersenyum bangga. "Ini adalah simbol sebagai keturunan Kazekage, kami adalah air bagi warga Suna. Kami yang melepas dahaga mereka. Selain itu, ini juga adalah simbol persaudaraan antara aku, Gaara, dan Kankurou."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Temari, mata orang-orang di sana menuju ke arah Kazekage berambut merah bata di ruangan tersebut. Gaara, yang mulai tertular oleh kebiasaan kakak iparnya, bergumam 'merepotkan' sebelum menunjukkan kalung yang sama persis milik Temari.

Shinki, yang berada tepat di samping ayahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub. Banyak hal yang baru ia ketahui tentang ayahnya hari ini. Selain bahwa ayahnya ternyata bisa memperlihatkan emosi, ia baru tahu bahwa Uchiha Sakura adalah wanita yang dicintai ayahnya. Jadi rumor di desa itu benar bahwa hanya ada satu wanita yang dicintai sang Kazekage, itu sebabnya ia tidak menikah dan memilih untuk mengadopsi dirinya. Dan ia juga baru tahu bahwa hubungan ayahnya dengan paman dan bibinya ternyata lebih dekat dari yang ia bayangkan.

Lamunan Shinki buyar ketika wanita cinta pertama (dan kemungkinan terakhir) ayahnya, tiba-tiba memekik kaget.

"Ah!" teriak Sakura ketika ia melihat jam dinding di ruangan tersebut. "Sudah jam segini! Hari ini Sasuke- _kun_ pulang dan aku belum menyiapkan apa pun!" Ia kemudian menatap Temari dan Ino dengan pandangan menuduh. "Karena kalian aku harus menunda pekerjaanku besok, ugh!"

Sakura kemudian berdiri, menyampirkan jas dokternya di bahunya. Kemudian ia menatap Sarada. "Sarada- _chan_ , jangan pulang terlalu malam. Papa pasti ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau juga rindu dengan Papa, kan?"

Sarada hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Ada rasa senang dan antusias mengetahui ayahnya sebentar lagi akan berada di desa, di rumah. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga tidak ingin bertemu ayahnya. Walau pun tahun kemarin ia dan kedua orang tuanya telah meluruskan seluruh masalah antara mereka. Tetap saja ayahnya pulang hanya beberapa hari itu saja, setelahnya ia pergi lagi dan tidak kembali. Sampai hari ini.

Setelah Sakura pulang, orang-orang dewasa di sana membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Mungkin hanya beberapa kali dirinya dan Shikadai terlibat dalam pembicaraan dengan Paman Shikamaru dan Paman Gaara tentang politik. Namun selebihnya, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Jadi, setelah memutuskan bahwa pembicaraan di ruangan tersebut sangat tidak menarik dan membosankan. Sarada, Shinki dan Tim Moegi pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Shikadai.

"Apa kalian ikut ujian chuunin?" tanya Sarada, membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja," ucap Shinki dengan nada datar.

Sarada kemudian memandang Tim Moegi, menunggu jawaban mereka. Shikadai dan Inojin hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka. "Kalau kami tidak ikut, Bibi Temari dan Bibi Ino akan membunuh mereka," jawab Chouchou menatap Shikadai dan Inojin, sambil mengamit keripik kentang dari dalam bungkusnya.

"Kau ikut, Sarada?" tanya Shinki kemudian.

Ada sedikit nada penasaran dan antusias di suaranya ketika menanyakan hal tersebut. Bagi Shinki, sebagai calon Kazekage selanjutnya (menggantikan Shikadai, tentu saja), melawan Uchiha Sarada—genin elit (begitu lah orang-orang menyebut Sarada) dan shinobi terbaik di masanya—adalah hal yang wajib. Melawannya adalah satu hal, menang melawan Sarada berarti membuktikan dirinya pantas menjadi calon Kazekage selanjutnya. Walau pun Dewan Suna lebih berharap kepada Yodo, kunoichi di timnya, ketimbang pada dirinya.

"Entah," jawab Sarada. Ia kemudian menautkan kedua alisnya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Boruto tidak terlihat tertarik untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin."

"Heh," dengus Shikadai. Ia berbaring di sebelah Sarada yang tengah duduk menghadap halaman belakang rumahnya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal. "Tipikal Boruto."

Sarada hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Yeah, tipikal Boruto: tidak berniat menjadi shinobi. Padahal ayahnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi terhebat dan terkuat masa kini. Tidak perlu mengingatkan juga bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah Nanadaime Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha. Terkadang Sarada bingung apa masalah Boruto dengan ayahnya. Maksudnya, setidaknya Boruto menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama dengan ayahnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak mengingat apa pun tentang ayahnya, setidaknya sampai tahun kemarin ketika ia mengkonfrontasi ayahnya tersebut ketika ia merasa bahwa kedua orang tuanya bukanlah orang tua kandungnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ketika ia merasa bahwa Sakura bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

Terkadang ketika Boruto membuat keributan desa hanya untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya membuat Sarada ingin berdecih. Anak lelaki tersebut terlalu egois untuk mengerti bahwa seluruh warga desa adalah tanggungjawab Hokage, bukan hanya keluarganya. Tentu saja Nanadaime- _sama_ sulit untuk menemukan waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Belum lagi ia bekerja dari pagi hingga malam dan kekurangan waktu istirahat. Terkadang Uzumaki Boruto bisa menjadi anak yang egois. Bahkan adiknya, Himawari, lebih mengerti keadaan ayahnya dibanding dirinya.

Menghilangkan pikiran Boruto dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengingat tentang tato di lengan ibunya. Ia kemudian menengok ke sampingnya di mana Shikadai tengah berbaring dan mencoba tidur dan Inojin yang tengah menggambar sesuatu di atas kepala Shikadai.

" _Ne_ , Shika, Ino," panggil Sarada.

Shikadai membuka sebelah matanya, memberitahu Sarada bahwa ia mendengarkan apa pun yang akan ia katakan. Inojin berhenti menggambar dan kini tengah memandangnya. "Aku tidak bisa satu tim dengan kalian saat ini. Bagaimana pun kalian adalah sahabatku dan aku ingin sekali berada dalam satu tim dengan kalian, karena aku sekarang tidak bisa bagaimana kalau kita seperti ibuku?"

"Maksudmu kami harus menjadi ANBU sehingga kita bisa berada dalam satu tim?" tanya Shikadai dengan nada malas.

Sarada mengangguk antusias, senang dengan hasil deduksi Shikadai yang tepat sasaran.

"Dan membuat tato seperti mereka?" tanya Inojin kemudian.

Senyum lebar telah terpasang di wajah Sarada. "Dan kau yang akan membuatkan kami tato."

"Siapa yang akan menjadi Kapten ANBU?" tanya Inojin kembali.

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak perlu ada yang menjadi ANBU. Toh kalau kita hanya menjadi anggota ANBU, kita hanya perlu tiga orang dalam satu tim. Empat dengan kapten. Chouchou bisa bergabung, kalau dia mau menjadi ANBU."

Tiga kepala kemudian memandang Chouchou yang masih asyik sendiri dengan keripik kentangnya. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau mau jadi ANBU?" tanya Sarada.

"Seperti Bibi Sakura, Paman Shikamaru, dan Paman Sai?" tanya Chouchou yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Sarada. "Tidak terima kasih, aku lebih tertarik membuka restoran sendiri."

Sarada terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Chouchou. Jujur saja ia berharap Chouchou akan terlihat antusias, namun sepertinya harapannya harus ia simpan dulu. "Mungkin Mitsuki mau menjadi ANBU," gumam Sarada.

Shinki yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Chouchou memperhatikan interaksi antara Sarada, Shikadai, dan Inojin kemudian berdiri dan pindah ke samping Sarada. "Kalau kau saja belum tahu akan ikut ujian chuunin atau tidak, bagaimana kau akan jadi ANBU."

Ah.

Benar.

Kalau dia mau keinginannya terwujud, maka ia harus ikut ujian chuunin sampai ia lulus. Yang berarti ia harus membujuk Boruto agar cowok tersebut mau berpartisipasi.

Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Boruto mau untuk berpartisipasi?

Kemudian ia teringat bahwa Mitsuki adalah salah satu teman terdekat Boruto.

Benar. Pasti Mitsuki bisa membantunya.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan segala cara untuk meyakinkan Boruto.

Sarada bangun dari duduknya. Ia kemudian memandang para genin di sana. " _Minna_ , aku duluan, ya. Aku baru teringat kalau aku ada perlu dengan Mitsuki."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka, Sarada melesat pergi dari sana untuk mencari Mitsuki dan meminta cowok misterius tersebut untuk membantunya membuat Boruto berpartisipasi dalam ujian chuunin.

－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—－—

 **Note:** Untuk **Ichaichinomiya** , Sarada dkk di sini berusia duabelas tahun ya. Kan udah disebutin di chapter satu di awal kalimat "Selama duabelas tahun Sarada hidup." xD terus juga mereka kan baru lulus akademi, jadi ya itu bisa _gave away_ umur mereka lha ya ^^


End file.
